The objectives of this study are: 1) To determine the maximal tolerated dose of oxaliplatin and paclitaxel in combination and to recommend a starting dose for phase II studies of this combination of agents. 2) To define the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of oxaliplatin and paclitaxel in combination including organ specificity, time course, predictability, and reversibility. 3) To document the therapeutic response to oxaliplatin and paclitaxel in combination in patients with advanced malignancy who have no better therapeutic alternative. 4) To evaluate the clinical pharmacokinetics of oxaliplatin and paclitaxel and to determine the relationship between kinetics and toxicity and response. 5)To document the effects of oxaliplatin on peripheral blood cells and to correlate this to pharmacokinetics, toxicity and response.